


Один билет до Бухареста, пожалуйста

by Angiras, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Стив сидит в дальнем углу самого безлюдного кафе аэропорта, но все равно в разговорах прохожих, в шорохе, доносящемся из наушников парня за соседним столом, в фоновом шуме зала ожидания ему слышится: Барнс, Барнс, Барнс.





	Один билет до Бухареста, пожалуйста

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](http://i.imgur.com/H34c7p4.jpg)   
>    
> 

Стив летит в Бухарест гражданским рейсом. Он мог воспользоваться помощью Старка или поддаться настоятельным уговорам Росса, но дело личное, а пара часов уже ничего не решат.

Стив сидит в дальнем углу самого безлюдного кафе аэропорта, но все равно в разговорах прохожих, в шорохе, доносящемся из наушников парня за соседним столом, в фоновом шуме зала ожидания ему слышится: Барнс, Барнс, Барнс.

С момента взрыва в ООН прошли сутки, с публикации первых данных о том, что в теракте виновен Зимний Солдат, – восемнадцать часов, и еще два часа тридцать четыре минуты как генерал Росс сообщил, что тот обезврежен и требуется присутствие Капитана Америки. Нет, Стива Роджерса – бывшего командира, бывшего друга, единственного человека на светлой стороне, знавшего Зимнего Солдата... нет, Джеймса Барнса, лично.

Стив берет чашку кофе – черного без сахара – и два миндальных печенья. Он считает, что полтора доллара за штуку – перебор, но они так редко могли позволить себе то, чего им хотелось. Отучиться покупать еду и бытовые мелочи в расчете на двоих оказалось невозможно трудно, и Стив не обманывается, что у него получилось. Обычно он успевает одернуть себя, но сейчас с болезненным удовольствием дает волю старой привычке. Он съедает одно печенье, а второе аккуратно заворачивает в салфетку и забирает с собой.

К тому моменту как Стив подходит к своему выходу на посадку, у стойки уже очередь. Он пропускает вперед всех пассажиров и заходит в самолет последним, хоть и приехал заранее. Если бы они улетали вместе, все было бы иначе. У Баки в последний момент пропала бы самая нужная рубашка, и он раздраженно перетряхивал бы чемодан и ящики комода, он забыл бы паспорт, а на самой тихой улице образовалась бы мертвая пробка. Они прибежали бы к стойке за секунду до окончания регистрации, застряли бы в дьюти-фри и долго спорили, какой пакет M&Ms им нужен, коричневый или желтый, а взяли бы все равно соленый арахис. Перепутали бы номер выхода и неслись через толпу с криками и смехом, спотыкаясь, рассыпая орехи и мелочь из карманов. Баки точно подхватил бы Стива за руку, чтобы не потерять друг друга тоже. Баки успел бы, конечно. Он всегда успевал, пусть и в последнюю минуту. Стив не может отделаться от мысли, что сам отстал всего на полшага.

Стив занимает свое место, пристегивается и слушает объяснения про технику безопасности. Он всегда слушает вводный инструктаж – кто-то же должен. У него с собой целая стопка свежих газет, в каждой на первой полосе одни и те же фотографии Баки и места взрыва. Внимание привлекает одна, в явно желтой газете. Фото и правда двусмысленное. На нем запечатлены они оба, в военной форме, Стив обнимает Баки, и тот счастливо и смущенно улыбается ему. Если очень захотеть, их и правда можно принять за влюбленную пару. Анонс обещает сенсацию на страницах с шестой по восьмую. 

Фотография, конечно, лжет. В марте сорок четвертого Коммандос каким-то чудом уговорили на короткое интервью и фотосессию. Репортеры уверяли, что на все уйдет не больше получаса, но процесс затянулся: прожекторы гасли, камера отказывалась снимать, фотоаппараты зажевывали пленку. Утомленная – или скорее обрадованная бездельем – команда начала откровенно дурачиться. Стиву даже пришлось цыкнуть на них, но вышло так неубедительно, что никто справедливо не воспринял замечание всерьез. Баки заявил, что понял: он рожден для экрана, и камера его обязательно полюбит, если заработает. Картинно поклонившись, проглатывая смешки, он изобразил несколько танцевальных па. Впрочем, звездный выход обернулся первой творческой неудачей. Во время особо залихватского движения он налетел на некстати подвернувшийся провод. Не подхвати его Стив, технике точно пришел бы конец. Именно в этот момент был сделан снимок. Он вышел неудачным. Изображение смазалось, и Баки казался призраком, тянущим руки сквозь грудь Стива. Кажется, только рука Стива на талии не давала ему раствориться в воздухе. 

Сейчас Стив не мог вспомнить, думал ли в тот момент о чем-то таком или просто по инерции прижал его к себе. Ждал, что Баки рассмеется или вовлечет его в свой безумный танец, но улыбка на его лице мгновенно угасла, Баки судорожно выдохнул, отскочил, будто обжегся, отряхнулся зачем-то. Он больше не улыбался в тот день. Теперь, спустя десятилетия, Стив понимает почему. И признайся он тогда, Баки бы согласился быть с ним. Во всяком случае, Стиву нравится так думать. 

Стив аккуратно вырывает фотографию из газеты – получается почти ровно – и прячет в нагрудный карман. Стив прикрывает глаза и позволяет себе на три часа погрузиться в мечты о том, чего никогда не было.

Сумка падает на багажную ленту последней. Стив даже рад задержаться еще немного. Пассажиры расходятся, зал медленно пустеет. Стив надеется, что они едут туда, где их ждут. Стив украдкой фотографирует парня в нелепой сувенирной шляпе с британским флагом. Если бы Баки был здесь, они смеялись бы до смерти, а потом купили себе такую же. Стив привык фотографировать или зарисовывать все, чем хотел бы поделиться с Баки, когда наконец найдет его, и не видит ни одной причины поступать сейчас иначе. 

В пустой уборной Стив переодевается в официальный костюм. Поводит плечами, приноравливаясь к непривычной одежде. Пиджак все равно ощущается будто с чужого плеча. Костюм неважно перенес перелет, и Стив безуспешно разглаживает складки, смочив ткань водой. Баки не терпел беспорядка в одежде. Само собой, он никогда не выговаривал Стиву с его измятым воротником и расстегнутой на рубашке пуговицей, всегда второй верхней. Просто с легкой улыбкой подходил ближе и наводил порядок. Иногда ему не с первой попытки удавалось попасть пуговицей в растянутую петлю. Стив чуть не сошел с ума, когда понял, что Баки всегда задерживал дыхание, когда прикасался к нему. Современную одежду создают для нового – сумасшедшего – ритма жизни, и она даже жеваная сидит лучше, чем все то, что Стив носил большую часть жизни. Неравноценная замена тому, что теперь некому позаботиться о его расстегнутой пуговице. 

Через два часа Стив стоит на пороге квартиры. Он жмет десятки рук, потому что всем нравится Капитан Америка, а ему все равно. Он знакомится с начальником полиции, главным криминалистом, главой группы захвата Баки, и его наконец пускают внутрь. Полупустая квартира разгромлена, и Стив не понимает, зачем его вообще привели сюда. Возможно, для ЦРУ это способ выразить сочувствие. Стив обходит помещение, стараясь не наступать на подсохшие пятна крови и пулевые отверстия в полу. Офицер из группы захвата рассказывает об операции, в его голосе слышен плохо скрываемый азарт. Стив машинально поправляет одеяло, свалившееся с матраса на грязный пол. Из них двоих именно Баки был мерзлявым, и тонкая ткань явно не защищала его от ночных сквозняков. Стиву так жаль, что Баки не смог или не захотел найти себе что-то потеплее. 

Офицер запоздало говорит, что Стив может трогать и перемещать все, что захочет, – имущество уже описано и сфотографировано. Он кивает в сторону кухонного стола и объясняет, что именно там и застали Зимнего Солдата при штурме. Стив открывает и закрывает ящики – они пусты. Только в холодильнике он находит заплесневевшую банку фасоли и пару чистых блокнотов. Точно такой же лежит раскрытым на столе. Блокнот неудобно развернут, а чернила смазаны. Легко представить, как его хозяина застали врасплох. Чернильные пятна были вечным проклятьем Баки. Не спасала даже автоматическая ручка, выпрошенная у Говарда, и его ладони всегда были разукрашены неопрятными синими точками и полосками. Баки любил рассказывать, что стащил ручку. «Мы стащили», – говорил он. Это была неправда, но Стив никогда не поправлял его – слишком наслаждался этим заговорщическим «мы».

Стив подтягивает блокнот к себе. Он читает последнюю запись и как ребенок скользит пальцем вдоль строк. Впервые с сороковых он чувствует, что Баки где-то рядом. 

«Ты во всем. Я привык, правда, и больше не оборачиваюсь, когда думаю, что слышу твой голос и не бегу, когда вижу тебя в толпе. И я мог бы отпустить все это, если бы знал, ты тоже думаешь обо мне?» 

Стив переворачивает несколько страниц и до хруста сгибает на чистом развороте. Записи все равно прочитают, но Стив не хочет, чтобы тоска Баки была первым, что увидят посторонние. 

– Что дальше? – спрашивает Стив.

– Опознание.

Стив коротко кивает. Он думает о тонком одеяле и о том, что больше не сможет любить мир, в котором Баки было холодно. 

Стива трясет, когда с тихим шорохом выдвигается ячейка холодильника в морге. Он не знает, кого ожидал увидеть: маленького мальчика с щербатой улыбкой и разбитыми коленками, молодого мужчину, чей огонь в глазах не смогли погасить ни война, ни плен, или безжалостного убийцу, затянутого в кожу. Стив не готов. Он видит тело и чувствует, как грудь сдавливает шестью футами земли. Когда Баки упал с поезда, Стив думал, будь у него возможность попрощаться, похоронить по-человечески, то он бы смог принять его смерть. Теперь Стив уверен: Баки так глубоко врос в него, что не получится разорвать эту связь, не разрушив себя самого. 

Процедура опознания – простая формальность. Лицо изувечено до неузнаваемости, а особые приметы надежней искать не в памяти Стива, а в архивах ГИДРы. С телом еще не начали работать. Стив хочет увидеть звезду на плече и тянется к рукаву, но один из агентов делает предупреждающий знак. Их здесь четверо, и они ждут – слез ли, или слов скорби. Стив знает, что должен сделать что-то, не для них, не для Баки – для себя. Проблема в том, что теперь ему ничего не нужно. Поэтому Стив берет в руки ледяную ладонь и бездумно всматривается в белесую кожу, соображая, потребуется ли его присутствие на вскрытии. 

Стив чувствует выброс адреналина раньше, чем приходит осознание, чем события сегодняшнего дня и линии жизни на бледной ладони складываются в единое целое. И когда Стив благодарит агентов за участие и любезно предоставленную возможность, он совершенно искренен. 

Стив понимает беспомощность своей теории. Ладонь без единого чернильного пятнышка – слабое доказательство инсценировки смерти. Но это больше, чем было у него в сорок третьем, когда армия отказала Баки в праве на жизнь. Больше, чем было в 2014-м, когда с Зимнего Солдата слетела маска и в висках забилось недоверчивое, болезненное «За что?». Впервые за два года у Стива появились настоящие зацепки, способные привести к Баки. Мимолетно проносится мысль, не купить ли в ближайшем уличном лотке немного сладостей для Баки, но Стив отметает ее, не желая тратить время впустую. Он уверен, что однажды они вернутся сюда и перепробуют их все – вдвоем.


End file.
